Inside Out
by OverlordFelix
Summary: A gender bent AU. The teenage superheroes of the world are kept sheltered by their mentors. None of them have ever met in costume, due to their mentor's fears of a team surpassing even the Justice League. What will happen when best friends Victoria and Gabrielle start hanging out with Daniel Roth? And how exactly will Raquel Grayson's life change when she meets an alien boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Class**

**A/N: Waddup, reader? So, first time writing a TT fic, gender bent, AU, equivalent of BBRae, RobStar, Flinx and CySim, blah blah blah. You read the description right?**

**One thing I want to explain before you get reading, names, the originals are cannon (mostly), the gender bent's I took creative licence on!**

**Garfield Logan a.k.a Beast Boy = Gabrielle Logan a.k.a Beast Babe**

**Victor Stone a.k.a Cyborg = Victoria Stone a.k.a Cybergirl**

**Richard Grayson a.k.a Robin = Raquel Grayson a.k.a Robin**

**Koriand'r (called Kori Anders) a.k.a Starfire = Roriand'r (called Rory Anders) a.k.a Wildfire***

**Raven = Daniel Roth a.k.a Raven ****

**Jinx = Hamish Redman a.k.a Jinx *****

**Wallace West a.k.a Kid Flash = Willow West a.k.a Kid Flash**

**Sarah Sims = Simon Sims**

***Wildfire is Starfire's little brother's name.**

****Some of you are probably thinking, what? Rachel Roth is Raven's real name! WRONG. _Raven is Raven__'__s name! _You know, the name Raven was given when she was born? Yeah, it's Raven! Rachel Roth was a false identity that she created to go to school. I hate it when people say it's her real name. REALLY hate it.**

*****Jinx's real name is at no point revealed, Hannah is a commonly used substitute so I went with Hamish for her gender bent counter part.**

Gabrielle Logan sighed. Double period maths was the worst kind of torture she could imagine. Forget the iron maiden, just sit the criminals next to Daniel 'Ice King' Roth listening to a teacher drone on about equivalent equations. Glancing at Victoria Stone, her best friend seated in the row in front, she grinned, scribbling on a piece of paper and chucking it onto Victoria's desk. The girl started and reached out slowly to take it, keeping an eye on the oblivious teacher. Gabrielle grinned to herself as Victoria smoothed open the paper, shooting an alarmed glance at the blonde boy sitting next to her before turning in her seat to Gabrielle.

"Passing notes in class, girls?" That was when they noticed the dull buzz of the lecture in the background had ceased, and all attention of the bored students had turned to the two girls in question. Their faces flushed, Victoria obviously sweating that the teacher was going to read it out to the class.

"What is this, grade two? I can't even be bothered with the insufferable gossip it no doubt is. Detention, you two, room four at lunch."

They nodded. There was no way in hell they were going to that.

"Gab, I swear to God, you are so lucky I didn't kill you then and there." Victoria hissed in her ear as they waited in the lunch line.

"Nah, you wouldn't. Not with Simon watching anyway." Gabrielle snickered while Victoria raised a fist.

"Yo, move up." A red haired girl tapped her foot impatiently from her place behind Gabrielle.

"Sure." She blushed, dropping her hand and moving to the front. Collecting the goop being served today without even a questioning glance.

"Dude, is this stuff even legally classified as food?" Gabrielle held the tray a good foot away from her as the wound their way through the tables. "Crap!" She exclaimed, seeing that a bunch of freshman had overrun their usual table.

Victoria, the much more chilled and rational one, calmly suggested;

"Daniel's table is free, except for him."

"Are you insane? Go sit with _Daniel Roth!"_ But Victoria had already reached the table and was conversing with the purple-haired boy, presumably asking for permission to sit with him. She apparently got it, as she sat down from the boy, who went back to reading a thick book. Victoria turned on the bench and saw Gabrielle still standing there open mouthed. She rolled her eyes at the gaping girl, and beckoned her over.

"Um, hello." Gabrielle sat down cautiously next to Victoria. Daniel glanced up at her briefly before once again, burying his nose in his book. Gabrielle shrugged, guessing that was the only response she was going to get from the solitary boy, and quickly engaged Victoria in conversation.

"You still on to come over tonight?" Vic asked as the end of lunch neared.

"Hell yeah! You fixed up the gamestation, right?" Gabrielle felt a twinge of guilt remembering the last time she'd been to Victoria's.

"My dad did. Please don't try to do a 'victory juggle' this time, my dad was pretty ticked."

Gabrielle nodded solemnly. This time she would not get caught up in the moment and believe she had secret juggling ability.

"Oh, yeah, speaking of which, Daniel? My dad was wondering if you wanted a lift home today. He's at a conference and already picking us two up."

Daniel shrugged. "Sure, thank you."

"No problem, so, grass stain-"

"Wait, how do you know him?" Gabrielle demanded, ticked off not only for being oblivious to Victoria's apparent friendship with the Ice King, but also for the use of the hated nickname.

"Well, we do go to the same school." Daniel pointed out in a monotonous voice, causing Gabrielle to roll her eyes at him.

"We're also neighbours." Victoria supplied. "And if you don't want to be called grass stain, don't wear green all the time."

Gabrielle called Victoria a name that would have earned her another detention had a teacher been near by to hear it.

"Language, Gabrielle." Daniel muttered, again immersing himself in his gigantic novel.

"It's English." Gabrielle shot back, folding her arms.

Daniel's amethyst eyes snapped up to meet Gabrielle's forest green ones and he shut his book with a muffled thump.

"Well, in that case," he began coldly, "it's very improper, as I don't believe Victoria is a female dog, a donkey, or a prostitute." They sat there, glaring at each other. Gabrielle had not paid particular attention to how Daniel looked. Short, messy, violet hair framing a pale face that seemed to be tinged with grey. His eyes were a dark, dark purple and seemed to bore into Gabrielle. She knew he was wearing a light grey polo shirt, black cargo pants and his usual combat boots. Wait. Since when did _she _pay attention to what _Daniel Roth _wore. His attitude and dress was enough for others to class him as a Goth. Gabrielle disagreed, and now, she realised, she found him kinda cute. _Cute? _Daniel's eyes widened and he rose sharply. Victoria coughed and they jumped, spinning to face her.

"Good. That was awkward. Daniel, my dad will pick us up from the front of the school." Just then, the bell buzzed, signalling the end of lunch.

"Thanks, Victoria, I'll see you then." Daniel said stiffly as he snatched up his book and hurried off. Gabrielle stared at her plate, her expression unreadable, as Victoria tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

Roriand'r woke up, his head still spinning and the sound of alarms pounding in his ears.

"K'tor idval?" He muttered, sitting up and rubbing his head. That's when he remembered. His ship had been hit, by who knows what, and he had lost control. He remembered spiralling out of control to a planet below, he must have crash landed there. More curses in a foreign language rolled off the boy's tongue.

"Hello?" A clear and high voice rang out, snapping the Tameranian prince out of his plans for revenge on the klorbag who hit his ship.

Cautiously, he rose and made his way out of the smouldering wreckage. He suspected it had been his brother. Rayand'r could never let his little brother do anything remotely pleasing. He knew the life form could hear him exit the wreckage, so it came as no surprise to him when he kicked open the airlock, revealing a black-haired female in bright colours and a domino mask in a fighting stance, bo staff at the ready. Well, the stance and the weapon were a surprise. Rory hadn't expected the local inhabitants to be hostile. He dropped into his own stance, despite fatigue and injuries, his eyes glowing green and drawing energy into the palms of his hands.

"X'hal, utdor mak'el irtek?" He asked sharply, preparing for battle against the female earthling.

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave me a review letting me know what you think, no matter how brief, I greatly appreciate it. Any flames will be ignored, constructive criticism welcomed. If you have issues with spelling, grammar, character's being OOC, let me know and I'll get on fixing it.**

**Cheers guys!**

**Felix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Visitor**

**A/N: Hello again, dear readers. I would like to thank you for reading, reviewing, following and/or favouriting this story, particularly those who did the last three, you are incredible. Also thought I'd do this one time, since I forgot last chapter, I do not own Teen Titans or the cover photo. That is courtesy of an amazing artist on Google Images :)**

* * *

The female rose out of the stance slowly, raising her hands in the air.

"Hang on!" She exclaimed, "I don't want to hurt you." Rory rose out of his own stance and let the green energy leave him. He did not understand a word she said, but he was apt at reading body language and tone.

"O'dvir lhit?" Rory asked her.

"I don't understand what you're saying, I'm sorry." She lowered her hands and walked cautiously towards him. When she got closer, she gasped. "You're hurt!"

He cocked a head at her, she pointed to the many cuts along his person, and the weird position of his left wrist.

"Will you let me help?" She asked him slowly. Rory thought she wanted to help, but for too long he had been deceived like this, driven by a desire to understand, he launched forward and kissed the girl, who went rigid with shock. When he broke the lip contact, he roughly pushed her up against his wrecked spaceship.

"What do you want from me!" He growled.

"I was offering to help, get off of me!" She cried as she squirmed against his grip.

"Then why do carry weapons?" He looked down at her belt filled with sharp objects, the staff and other metal objects that resemble bombs.

"I use them to fight the bad people, let me go!"

"In my experience, it is only the bad people who carry weapons." Rory tried to look her in the eye, a rather had thing to do when the girl's eyes were covered by a domino mask. The girl, clearly tired of being held down, delivered a solid kick to Rory's sternum. The force of the kick drove Rory through the air to land roughly on his backside in the rocky dirt.

"You left me no choice." The girl's face entered his field of vision. She folded her arms and gave him a cold stare as he passed into oblivion.

* * *

There was no hesitation when it came to seating arrangements at lunch time. Gabrielle had not only given up on reclaiming her table, but she seemed to take Daniel Roth as a personal challenge, much to the amusement of Vic and the bemusement of the Ice King. The car trip had been disappointing. Daniel only spoke when asked a direct question, and even then it was a one word or obscure question. Daniel had been trying every trick he knew to get the annoying girl to let up, but so far she continued to bug him. He knew why. Of course he knew why, being an empath was the only plus he could find to his demonic heritage. But no amount of understanding when it came to people's emotions could ever help Daniel when it came to comprehending them nor did it give him magical insight on how to react. This was one of the many reasons Daniel kept to himself.

"So, Dan, you catch the football last night?"

Daniel sighed and closed the book he had hoped to read peacefully that lunch and instead turned to the blonde haired girl who insisted on annoying him.

"First off, Gabrielle, it's not _Dan, _it's _Dan-iel. _Two syllables. Second off, yesterday was Wednesday."

"Don't call me Gabrielle, it sounds like I'm getting in trouble, and well, whoops." Gabrielle cocked a head at the book title. "_Christine? _Oh are you into cars?"

Frustration surged through Daniel. As he struggled to get it under control, several ideas popped into his head. Smacking the book on his head, smacking Gabrielle, smacking Gabrielle _with _the book _on _the head. Suddenly a panel of glass smashed from a nearby window, shocking Daniel back into calmness.

"Grass stain, it's written by Stephen King, you know? The guy who writes _It _and other horrors? Just leave the man alone." Victoria finished with a dramatic eye roll, and mouthed _I'm sorry_. Daniel simply nodded and opened the book before the blushing girl could open her mouth again.

* * *

Raquel Grayson screeched to a halt in the Batcave, probably leaving skid marks, but she took every opportunity to piss off her aunt so she didn't particularly care.

"Good evening, Miss Raquel, I'm afraid Miss Beth is still out, would you like me to assist you with the fellow tied in behind you?"

Raquel felt the usual disappointment when Alice wasn't even phased by the tall and muscular red-haired boy tied to the R-cycle behind her.

"That would be nice, Alice." She grunted, struggling with the heavy alien. Alice calmly walked over and grabbed the unconscious boy's legs and proceeded to help untie and haul him to a couch.

"Was this what you found when you investigated the crash site, Miss Raquel."

"He had a spaceship as well, but I couldn't haul that on my cycle too."

"I will notify Miss Beth and fetch medical supplies for the boy." As the maid walked off, Raquel looked down on the alien and sighed. Things were going to get complicated when he woke up.

Raquel was slumped against the wall, asleep when the alien opened his eyes. He took a moment to study the still girl sitting on the arm of the couch before clearing his throat loudly. She jumped and looked down at him and smiled.

"Sorry about that, you didn't seem very open in listening to me." She seemed relaxed, but Rory knew she would thump him the moment he made a wrong move.

"My ship crashed on a planet that is unknown to me, and I am greeted by a masked girl wielding a weapon, can you really place the blame on me?"

The girl frowned.

"How did you learn English so quickly, and why do you talk like that?"

"Like what?" He asked, ignoring the other question.

"Your speech, it's overly complex to the point of incoherency."

Rory shrugged, "I learnt it from you, perhaps it is your language that is the incoherent."

Raquel smiled and extended a hand to the boy, "I'm Raquel Grayson, or Robin when I'm in costume."

Rory studied her hand, unsure what she wanted him to do with it. After a while she let it fall awkwardly to her side.

"You don't know what a handshake is, do you? Never mind then. Who are you?"

Rory sat up and stared around the Batcave. "I am Roriand'r." He said after a while. "Prince of Tamaran."

"Rory Ander?" She frowned in confusion at the alien.

"Roriand'r." He corrected with a smile. "It roughly translates to Wildfire in your language. You may call me Rory if it's a bit full of the mouth."

"A mouth full?"

"If you say so." Rory shrugged, not in the least embarrassed by the error in his speech.

"My aunt's on her way to collect your ship and bring it here." Raquel leaned back against the wall and took off her mask with a sigh. "Guess that means I'm done for the night."

"Your eyes are a most incredible shade of blue, Robin."

Raquel couldn't help but grin at the boy. "Thank you, Rory, I'm going to get out of this costume. Alice is getting clothes for you and setting up one of the spare rooms."

Rory bowed his head. "Your kindness is not often found, I appreciate it greatly."

Raquel just flashed him another smile before walking out of the Batcave.

* * *

The Doom Patrol were racing to Jump City Prison, were the Hive Five were currently attempting a mass break out. What the heroes didn't expect when they got there, was a cloaked figure handing the prisoners back to the wardens.

"No way, we called dibs!" Beast Babe whined. The cloaked hero spun around at the voice, the hood hiding most of their face and neck, excluding a pair of violet eyes and the lower half of their face. _Violet eyes._

"And if I had known and left it to you, they would've all been half-way to Antarctica by now." A flat voice informed them. It was unmistakably male, teenager. Beast Babe cocked her head at him.

"I know a guy with purple eyes." She stated, half-accusingly.

"I feel sorry for him." He replied, narrowing said eyes in suspicion at the green girl.

"Beast Girl." Steve said warningly, she glared at him. Her adoptive parents had never approved her name change. Nor would they, but that wouldn't stop her.

"Thank you for your help." Rita cut in, extending a hand to the boy, who reached his hand from the blue cloak and shook it.

"We're the Doom Patrol." Rita continued. "I'm Elasti-Girl, this is Mento," she gestured at Steve, "Negative Man," Larry nodded at him, "Robot Man," Cliff raised a hand, "and Beast Girl."

"Babe." Gabrielle crossed her arms and her adoptive mother shot her an exasperated look.

The boy's lips twitched slightly, "I'm Raven." He told them.

"It's good to see another hero, Raven, you should talk to the police and establish a connection if you haven't done it already, they'll probably be okay with you so long as you don't kill anyone." Larry gave the boy a small grin.

"I'll try not to." Raven assured them.

"Well we're glad to meet you Raven, you weren't hurt were you?" Apparently Rita's maternal instincts extended to other teenage Superheroes.

"Just bruising, I have ways to look after myself."

Gabrielle cocked her head at him."Like what?"

Raven frowned at her, and began to open his mouth.

"Well, we best get going, see you around, Raven." Rita stretched an arm around her daughter and ignored her protests as they left the scene. Raven just shook his head and went back to supervising the clean up.

* * *

**A/N: And chapter done, thanks for reading once again, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, I would appreciate it no matter how short! You guys keep being awesome,**

**- Felix**


End file.
